Disney songs
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is the collection of Disney songs from Disney movies that I have thus far. I have two from Mulan, two from Hercules and Xena, the battle for Mount Olympus, one from Pochantis, and one from frozen.
1. Chapter 1

Let's get down to business before the Huns arrive

Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man out of you

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once you find your center you'll be sure to win

You're a spineless pale pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

I'm never gonna catch my breath

say goodbye to those who knew mw

Boy, was I a fool for quitting gym

This guy's got 'em scared to death

Hope he doesn't see right through me

Now I really wish I knew how to swim

{Be a man}

We must be swift as the coursing river

{Be a man}

With all the force of a great typhoon

{Be a man}

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing towards us till the Huns arrive

Heed my every order

And you might survive

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack, go home, you're through

How could I make a man out of you?

{Be a man}

We must be swift as the coursing river

{Be a man}

With all the rage of a great typhoon

{Be a man}

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon


	2. Chapter 2

Before man, before moon, before history, in a world made of magic and mystery

Gods and Titans , lighting and bone,

Fought to possess the Chronos stone

For he who held the stone, held the world,

And into darkest earth

The Titans were hurled

and Zeus, the thunder in his throne

Zeus became ruler of them all

Come with me, across the sea of time

Come with me, across the sea of time where creatures never seen before

The Gorgon and the manticore

Across the sea of time

Come with me, across the sea of time,

Come with me, across the sea of time

Where man and god meet in the dawn

Where gods are kings and men are pawns

And no man is truly free

Across the sea of time

Zeus descended from the sky,

The lighting by his side

Love like thunder in his heart

To take a mortal bride

And from their union

Came a son

Half mortal and half god

With twice the strength of mortal men

To walk where heroes trod

Come with me, across the sea of time

When men have fallen to their knees

And the gods ignore their pleas

The name they call is Hercules

Across the sea of time

Time

Hercules

Across the sea of time

Time

Hercules

Across the sea of time

Time

Hercules

Across the sea of time


	3. Chapter 3

What a fine mess we're in

I don't know what to do

I went and let the bad guys win

Look what they did to you

I thought I was a warrior

Still, I failed somehow

So tell me, what do I do now?

I though if I did my best, I'd never make mistakes

I'd always win the battle, no matter what it takes

I'd keep my friends from danger

That's my sacred vow

So tell me, what do I do now?

Hear me, silver sister moon, shining in the blue

Had I wings to fly away, I would fly to you

But that's not what warriors do

Maybe there's more to being human, than acting brave and strong

Maybe it's listening to your heart and knowing when you're wrong

It's keeping the faith and trusting you'll come through somehow

And maybe that's what I'll do now

I believe we'll come through, me and you

That's what we'll do now


	4. Chapter 4

You think I'm an ignorant savage?

And you've been so many places

I guess it must be so

But still I cannot see

If the savage one is me

How can there be so much that you don't know

You don't know?

You think you own whatever land you land on

The earth is a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest

Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth

Come roll in the riches all around you

And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

The otter and the heron are my friends

And we all are connected to each other

In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high does the sycamore grow?

If you cut it done you'll never know

and you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned

We need to sing with the voices of the mountains

We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the earth and still all

You'll own is earth until

You can paint with all the colors of the wind


	5. Chapter 5

Look at me

I may never pass for a perfect bride

Or a perfect daughter.

Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself

I would break my family's heart

What is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Who is that perfect bride?

It's not me, though I've tried

When will my reflection show who I am inside?

How I pray, that a time, will come

I can free myself from their expections

On that day, I'll discover somehow to be myself

And to make my family proud

They want a docile lamb, no one knows who I am

Must there be a secret me,I'm forced to hide?

Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show who I am inside?

When will my reflection show who I am inside?


	6. Chapter 6

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well now they know

Let it go, let it go!

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go!

Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me,can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free!

Let it go, let it go!

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the sir into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go!

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand, in the light of day

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway


	7. Chapter 7

Heart don't fail me now

Courage don't desert me

Don't turn back now that we're here

People always say

Life is full of choices

No one ever mentions fear

Or how the world

Can seem so vast

On a journey to the past

Somewhere down this road

I know someone's waiting

Years of dreams just can't be wrong

arms will open wide

I'll be safe and wanted

Finally home where I belong

Well starting now I'm learning fast

On this journey to the past

Home, love, family

There was once a time

I must have had them too

Hope, love, family

I will never be complete until I find you

One step at a time

One hope, then another

Who knows where this road may go

Back to who I was

Onto find my future

Things my heart needs to know

Yes, let this road be mine

Let it lead to my past

And bring me home

At last


	8. Chapter 8

This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse

We're going to turn this sow's ear

Into a silk purse

We'll have you

Washed and dried

Primped and polished

Till you glow with pride

Trust my recipe for instant bride

You'll bring honor to us all

Wait and see

When we're through

Boys will gladly go to war for you

With good fortune

And a great hairdo

You'll bring honor to us all

A girl can bring her family

Great honor in one way

By striking a good match

And this could be the day

Men want girls with good taste

Calm

Obedient

Who work fast-paced

With good breeding

And a tiny waist

You'll bring honor to us all

We all must serve

Our Emperor

Who guards us from the Huns

A man by bearing arms

a girl by bearing sons

When we're through

You can't fail

Like a lotus blossom soft and pale

How could any fellow say"No Sale"

You'll bring honor to us all

There-you're ready

Not yet

An apple for serenity

A pendant for balance

Beads of jade for beauty

You must proudly show it

Now add a cricket just for luck

And even you can't blow it

Ancestors

Hear my plea

Help me not to make a fool of me

And to not uproot my family tree

Keep my father standing tall

Scarier than the undertaker

We are meeting our matchmaker

Destiny

Guard our girls

And out future as it fast unfurls

Please look kindly on these cultured pearls

Each a perfect porcelain doll

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us all


	9. Chapter 9

Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember

and a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart

Used to know

Things it yearns to remember

and a song

Someone Sings

Once upon a December


	10. Chapter 10

_We were strangers_

 _Starting out on a journey_

 _Never dreaming_

 _What we'd have to go through_

 _Now here we are And I'm suddenly standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

 _No one told me_

 _I was going to find you_

 _Unexpected_

 _What you did to my heart_

 _When I lost hope_

 _You were there to remind me_

 _This is the start_

 _Life is a road_

 _And I want to keep going_

 _Love is a river_

 _I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is the road_

 _Now and forever_

 _Wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

 _We were strangers_

 _On a crazy adventure_

 _Never dreaming_

 _How our dreams would come true_

 _Now here we stand_

 _Unafraid of the future_

 _At the beginning with you_

 _I knew there was somebody somewhere_

 _Like me alone in the dark_

 _Now I know my dream will live on_

 _I've been waiting so long_

 _Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

 _Life is a road amd I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

 _Starting out on a journey_

 _Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_


	11. Chapter 11

Many nights we prayed

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hope for a song

We barely understood

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains

Long before we knew we could Yes

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe somehow you will

You will when you believe

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Yeah

Mmm yeah

In this time of fear

When prayer so often proves in vain

Hope seems like the summer bird

Too swiftly flown away

Yet now I'm standing here

My heart's so full I can't explain

Speaking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles

When you believe

{When you believe}

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill {mmm}

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

{You can achieve}

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

{Hey}

{Ooh}

They don't always happen when you ask

And it's easy to give into your fears

But when you're blinded by your pain

Can't see the way, get through the rain

A small, but still, resilient voice

Says hope is very near oh {Oh}

There can be miracles

{Miracles}

When you believe

"When you believe yeah}

{Though hope is frail{

Though hope is frail

{It's hard}

It's hard to kill

{Hard to kill, ooh, yeah}

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

{You can achieve}

When you believe somehow you will

Somehow, somehow, somehow

Somehow you will

{I know, I know, I know}

You will when you believe

{When you}

{Oh oh}

{You will when you}

{You will when you believe}

{Oh ooh ooh}

{Oh. oh}

{When you believe}

{When you believe}


	12. Chapter 12

{Moses}

Gleaming in the moonlight

Cool and clean and all

I've ever known

All I've ever wanted

Sweet perfumes of incense

Graceful rooms of alabaster stone

All I ever wanted

This is y home,With my father, mother, brother

Oh so noble, oh so strong

Now I am home

Here among my trappings and belongings

I belong

And if anybody doubts it

They couldn't be more wrong

I am a sovereign prince of Egypt

A son of the proud history that's shown

Surely this is all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

{Queen}

This your home my son

Here the river brought you

And it's here she river meant to be your home

Now you know the truth, love

Now forget and be content

When the Gods send you a blessing

You don't ask why it's sent


	13. Chapter 13

I have often dreamed

Of a far off place

Where a great warm welcome

Will be waiting for me

I will find my way

I can go the distance

I'll be there someday

If I can be strong

I know ev'ry mile

Will be worth my while

I would go most anywhere to feel

Like I belong

I am on my way

I can go the distance

I don't care how far

Somehow I'll be strong

I know ev'ry mile

will be worth my while

I would go most anywhere to find

Where I belong


	14. Chapter 14

Back when the world was new

The planet Earth was down on it's luck

And ev'rywhere gigantic brutes

Called Titans ran amok

It was a nasty place

There was a mess

Where ever you stepped

Where chaos reigned and earthquakes

And volcanoes never slept

And then along came Zeus

He hurled his thunderbolt

He zapped

Locked those suckers in a vault

They're trapped

And on his own stopped chaos in it's tracks

And that's the Gospel truth

The guy was too type A to just relax

And that's the world's first dish

Zeus tamed the globe

While still in his youth

Though, honey, it may seem impossible

That's the gospel truth

On Mt. Olympus life was neat and smooth as sweet vermouth

Though, honey, it may seem impossible

That's the gospel truth


	15. Chapter 15

He ruled the underworld

But thought the dead

Were dull and uncouth

He was mean as he was ruthless

And that's the gospel truth

He had a plan to

Shake things up

And that's the gospel truth


	16. Chapter 16

Young Herc was mortal now

But since he did not drink the last drop

He still retained his God like strength

So thank his lucky star

But Zeus and Hera wept

Because their son could never come home

They'd have to watch their precious baby

Grow up from afar

Though Hades' horrid plan

Was hatched before Herc cut his first tooth

The boy grew stronger

Every day

And that's the gospel truth


End file.
